


To Play Or Not To Play?

by spaceisinfinite



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021Day 4: "Hand it over."Two competitive Musketeers.A power outage.A deck of cards.Who knows what could happen?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: The Musketeers





	To Play Or Not To Play?

**Author's Note:**

> Musketeer March 2021  
> Day 4: "Hand it over."
> 
> So here it is. Before you ask, yes i did write this on my phone. And yes I am aware that there are probably multiple mistakes. But I hope that you enjoy my fluffy but silly Musketeers short. Enjoy!

"Hand it over," Athos said, hand stretched out.

"Never", Aramis replied, staring Athos straight in the eye.

Unblinking.

Porthos and D'Artagnan sat between the two of them. An awkward tension began to settle.

What had started out as any other Friday night had turned into one of the most intense games of Go Fish the Musketeers had ever played.

It was a tradition to have a boys night once a month when they all had time off from work.

And on this very evening the power had gone out in the middle of the movie they had been watching. With nothing else to do they decided to play a card game. 

However, both Aramis and Athos could be pretty competitive. So D'Artagnan had suggested a game of Go Fish to Porthos.

"They can't possibly get serious over such a simple game", he'd said with a slight shrug and a panicked gleam in his eye.

Porthos had only raised his eyebrows, sent up a small prayer, and then announced to the rest of the room, "Who's up for a game of Go Fish?"

And that was how they had ended up on the floor of Athos living room. Four grown men sitting in a circle, surrounded by snacks and drinks.

Two of them staring each other down like their lives depended on it.

The other two were questioning their life choices.

"Fine", Armais sighed, handing over the requested card to Athos who now had a slow smile spreading across his face.

Porthos and D'Artagnan sighed in relief. 

Although Porthos knew he'd never hear the end of Aramis grumbling about Athos and how could he have known?!

But at the end of the night, Aramis had gotten over losing when Athos handed him his favourite chocolate. And they all ended up falling asleep, only to wake up with a crick in the neck and fond memories the next morning.


End file.
